


Gotham City Choas

by HLG1



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 16:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15174314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLG1/pseuds/HLG1
Summary: (Barbara Gordon's POV)Joker, Two face and the Scarecrow capture Barbara Gordon the Commissioner's daughter as hostage.  Jason Todd aka Robin comes in to save Gordon but leads to a sudden death, or maybe?  Batman and the team try to save Gotham City from the Joker and his gang.  But along the way Barbara facing what no one else can see.. Can she go insane like the Joker?  Can Batman save the city just only him and his team?***Still in the works. but thank you for reading this story. If you have any questions or ideas to add, please leave a comment.  I don't own these characters only DC Comics and Warner Brothers own them.  Enjoy the story!***





	Gotham City Choas

Droplets of rain crashing into the steamy pavement while the steamy dances around the busy streets of Gotham City.  Crack of lightening light up the sky as if it's a Christmas tree.  Exhaling while second guessing to cross the crosswalk with the rest of the thousands of other people walking along besides me. Living in the city has it pros and cons... I mean everything is in walking distance, and there's mostly taxis at every corner of this city.  Then. There's the villains, as they terrorize the city at the same time seeking revenge from the toughest man out there, the Dark Knight.  Fingers gripping tightly onto the files while I hop across the road..  the sudden urge to peek behind to read the words Wayne's Interprise written across the skyscraper.   But at the end you know your safe. The Dark knight, himself is always soaring through the sky as he fights crime.  His signal calls to one and that's only him, on the other hand I'm lucky that I get my hands messy in all of this.   
    activating my umbrella. Slipping the files from Wayne's Tech into my purse. Well at least I have the files... Lucius is keeping something from me, and I don't like it. "He's insane." Talking thru the other end of the phone. "You don't know him as well as I do." My father trying to stop the Joker, when he can't. He needs a team; a team that knows how to take down people. "I went to visit Lucius Fox. Father." He began to raise his voice even louder. "Father. It was just for a School project." I lied to him. I  have never lied to my father's face. He doesn't know that I'm working along the side of Batman. If he finds out about this- then I'm screwed. "When he laughs, father. It- it's like a lunatic standing in the  rain." Silence from our phones started to worry me... The fact that he could find out that I'm working along with the billionaire: Bruce Wayne, he knows that Bruce is Batman. But only a few around the city know... His identity is safe and locked away from the rest of the people. My body automatically came to a halt. "Are you going to deposit that check that I sent you?" looking above me as the words GOTHAM'S BANK shining bright in my eyes. Taking a few deep breaths before I answer him. "Yes I'm standing right here in the middle of a thunderstorm." I joked but he doesn't take it as a joke. "I'll see you soon. I'm tied up at work." We said our goodbyes before I fully hang up the phone on him. Peeking through the steal glass door to what appears to be Gotham's Bank. My tiny fingers slipping on the handle to push myself through the heavy glass door. Deactivating my umbrella before I make my way through another set of doors. Can't help to spot out every single security cameras. Suddenly, my phone started to vibrate. I quickly grabbed it from my purse. I checked the ID number, Bruce. It's Bruce. I carefully slide my finger across the screen to unlock it. "Hello?" A couple of seconds has passed by, his deep voice appears on the other end of the phone. Got in line to grab some money out of my account. "Barbara." I peeked around to spy on anyone that's watching me. "Bruce. I have the files." I said very carefully. "What's going on? Lucius said something about The Joker, and Arkham." I try to plug my other ear so I can hear clear.. I began to panic, something isn't adding up here. "Bruce. Where's Harley? Is she still at Arkham?" That's all I could think of, usually Joker tries to break out his crime Queen. My father did mention he's tied up at work.. Maybe the Joker is loose and everyone is chasing after him. "Bruce. What the hell?" whispering into the phone while I catch a few stares. Shaking my head in shame, but we got him last week.. how the hell did he break out again? Harley is locked up very good in Arkham.. Something isn't addimg up.  A wave of  uncertainty came over me. "I don't feel good." I called out his name once again. The high pitch bloody murder screams terrified me to death. Holding the phone to my side. I hear a faded voice in the distance, everyone running away. I darted towards to the doors.... People being forced down on the sidewalk.. some being shot to death. My eyes went dead on what I saw... I didn't have time to save myself before it even happens. Later in the moment, a loud explosion went off. I didn't have time to realize while I went flying cross the room. Experiencing the glass doors being shatter into pieces. Falling onto my side as I crawl to hide behind chairs.  I watched what used to be the glass doors. I can't control on what's happening. People in mask comes running in with weapons loaded and pointed everywheres... My heartbeat started to race as if my heart was a race car. Please don't see me, please don't. I forgot to hang up my phone. "Boss. We found her." Fuck I'm screwed. Think. I'm Oracle I should know better. One of the mask figures grab me by my hair and pull me out away from the chairs. "You're so screwed." Laughing in his face as he throws me to the floor with bunch of pieces of broken glass. "Who's screwed now?" He forcefully kicks his foot against my rib cage, spitting out blood after words. All of the mask figures stood guarding the entryway. Couple of hostages sitting in the way back corner of the room. "Bruce," I cried. "Barbara, Hold on." A faded voice calls from my phone. The sound of his husky whisper voice sent cold, icy chills crawling down my spine. The sound of  a heart pounding as it echoes through your veins while you try to hold back the sacredness as it pries itself through you. Feeling heavy rush of adrenaline pumping... Fear, itself digging away at my flesh as if it was some kind of zombie eating away my organs. Perspiration dripping off my eyebrow.. I hear his voice once again. But this time it paralyzes me. Think Barbara. Think. Running out of options.. Stuck in this moment until time is up... Hourglass turning over, now is not the time to fool around. The ticking noise began to ring louder and louder.  Hearing Bruce's voice calling out my name, very faguely. The horror in my eyes as they grew bigger.. His lime green hair popping out of nowhere.. Tattoos climbing along his arms and throughout his chest. He wore navy color sweatpants with the world Arkham running down the side leg of his pants with purple alligator skin jacket that shows off his bare tattooed chest. He carried his purple shiny cane in his left hand. His thugs sat long besides him waiting for us to surrender to them.. Once we exchange eye contact(with the snap of fingers) he knew who I was right of the bat. "Commissioner's daughter!" He opens up his hands as if he's coming in for a hug. It's time to face him at the same time clearing my voice to speak up(Even tho I'm freaking scared of out my damn mind).

"Joker? Isn't?" 

"Well well.." He held his cane to the ground. He stares at me even more weird than I thought. "You do know me," He laughs as he moves a couple of inches closer. "Yeah.. Everyone in Gotham knows you." Snapping his head to the sound of 'Gotham knows you'. He smiles like a clown with another husky laugh. Sighing away before I speak the truth. "Listen, before you rob a bank; make sure you don't bring all of your 'thugs' or 'streetgangs'."   
He's standing behind me.. His chest up against my back.. Closing my eyes then snapping them back open... his lips hovering around my ear. Goosebumps gliding along my arms as they make my hairs stand up. "Ohh... they aren't here to help me." I did not glare at him once. Keeping my eyes straight ahead of me... the hairs on my neck sticking up while he whispers away. "Then what? Get your precious Harley back?"   
His fingers sliding up along my arm.. I surprised he's ignoring my shivering... one of his thugs winking at me as if he knows what's coming next. Right now would be nice for Batman, or Robin- or Nightwing to rescue me. But then I snapped. I ripped his fingers off of my skin. Turning to face him as he wiggles his index finger in my face. "You gotta be quicker than that, Barbs." 

"I know you have those files in your purse." 

"Don't know what you're talking about." Glaring him down. He's onto me. I-I can't let him take those files. Bruce, and everyone in Gotham will be screwed, stand tall Barbara. Before I met Bruce; my life was normal, going to college, hanging out with friends. Doing what a twenty three year old would do. When I met him, I knew. I-I had to help him. I could sense he needed extra help than what he was getting.. "Fine.. then we just have to dig it out of you." He waves at one of his thugs.. I spit out red fluid. Trying to push myself up.  
Then there was Jason, Jason Todd: Robin. How much I fell in love with him; now I'm here as Oracle as I provided Batman with a constant stream of information to aid his battle against crime. I do so much than Alfred does. I'm good with hacking, and making sure Batman knows what do before the bad guys make a move. "Hah- heh- heh!" Joker slams me against the wall.. He hoist me up as both of us sending warning glances at each other. Palms began to sweat.. spotting a small scar on the bridge of his nose. Watching his lips move... is that bad that I wanted to taste his lips? his lips not even a inch from mine. The intension grew stronger around us. Wrapping my arms around his neck then suddenly he gently drops me while he digs something out of his jacket pocket. The deadly thoughts haunting my mind as soon as I catch a glimpse of a remote attached to his hands. "I'll blow up this bank, and with you in it." He tilts his head then thought about it even more. "Well... maybe something like that." He pushes the remote back into his pocket.  
"If you do this.. The Dark Knight, himself will come after you until you die." He laughs to test with me.. Rolling my eyes to the sound of his laugher. Okay. enough with your laughing. It's getting annoying as hell. He backs away then stares at me.. "You just can't shut up. Can't you?" His thugs circles around as they cornering me. They took out every single weapon that they own.. I was out of ideas, stuck. I need to get out of here before I get murdered. Suddenly they pause and start to laugh. "I like this girl." He points in my direction.   
"Boss. We have company." Joker snarls as he turns to face what's coming through the shatter glass. I couldn't picture out who's coming. "Ah. Two Face. Welcome!" Joker open his arms out with his cane almost hitting me. "Clown." taking me so long to get used to a normal face then a burned up face. He pushes the clown out of the way to see what lays behind him.   
"Barbara Gordon." His fingers tilt my chin up to face him. How badly I want to spit in his face and run away. "We got you surrounded. What you going to do? Call the bats?" He yanks his fingers right under from my chin. "Well it's kinda hard to know which side of your face to look at." Spatting away until I get a knee to my stomach, it knocks the wind out of me.   
Kneeling on the floor while I try to regain my breathing back. "You-you will never win." I spit at his feet.. He raises his eyebrow as he bends down to look at me from head to toe. "I'm pretty sure we already won." He snap his fingers. Couple of Joker's thugs came running to my side as they knocked me down. Kicking me in the ribs as I fell onto the ground.   
Rolling over onto my back at the same time realizing everything is blurry, and dizzy. I see a person who dress up like scarecrow coming towards me. I'm paralyzed, screaming on top of my lungs as he sits beside me with a needle heading straight towards my arm. "Wha-what-- you-- no. --please no-- wait." Losing focus. "NO--NOO!" Trying to pry his grip from my wrist.. dizzy spells, I don't remember where I am, or who I am. I realized this whole time Bruce was still on my phone.. trying to make an effort to grab it. "Scarecrow, are you going to do it-or not?!" Joker's respierations  increase quickly as he circles around while watches very closely.   
"Don't rush me, Clown." The sharp Sting pain as the needle pierced through my skin as it injects a serum. "Don't worry. You'll be out like a light. Tell the bats I said hi." Trying to prop my head up as it drops  The ceiling above mashes into pieces as a dark entity comes falling down as he does the 'super hero landing'. He wore red vest with dark green sleeves, dark green pants, "pixie" boots and gloves and a dark yellow cape with black domino mask that conceals his identity while a net adorned around the waist and a yellow "R" symbol placed over his left breast. "Hand her over." He orders the Joker while his eyes match mine, at the same time threatening to take out every single life form in his room. "Ah.. Bird-Brain, Welcome to the party." The Joker waves his head below his waist carefully, and slowly for whoever is standing right behind Robin... Two Face gentles tip toes closer and closer. "Don't make me do this again, Joker." Robin darts towards Joker as he takes a punch but misses him by a inch. Joker comes in with a swing as he bang his elbow against Robin's face. He falls to the ground at the same time got right back up.. Joker takes another swing at him but Robin grabs for his forearm. "Don't make me." Robin's voice threatening. Already The Joker testing Jason to his knowledge, and fails. Jason ran towards the Joker as he aims for his waist to throw him to the ground. The injection slowly climbing through my veins... Scarecrow dragging to a different area away from the fighting. He had no time until that second.. He looks up as one of Joker's big thugs came running towards as he grabs him by the throat and smashes him up against the tile wall of Gotham's Bank. His face started to turn the shade  purple- blue color. He slams Jason one more time until Jason falls to the ground. Suddenly Two Face injects him with the same serum... His eyes rolled behind his head.. The tears we shared turns into ashes.. His heart stops beating it least beat. "Barbara-" He spoke his last word before passing out. Looking around as I see the rest of them peeking down upon as they wait for me to die out slowly and painfully. "What- did-- you do." Pushing myself to extend my head out towards Jason as one single teardrop drop into a puddle underneath him. The blur of their faces disappears with everything surrounding me turn into darkness... Falling into a pit of darkness. All I can hear in the background was his insane laugh that'll haunt you for the rest of your life. 

I don't know if I can wake up anymore..


End file.
